My Best Friend Brother
by eLeNa.cullen.masen
Summary: esta noche, en la fiesta de año nuevo de Forks, Edward Cullen, el hermano de mi mejor amiga, seria mio, le demostraria que hace mucho tiempo deje de ser una niña.


estaba invitada la fiesta de año nuevo en el hospital de Forks, y eso era porque mis mejores amigos eran los hijos del Doctor estrella del pueblo, y ya que el me consideraba una mas de su familia, aquí estaba.

Vi a Alice correr hacia mi cuando me baje de mi camioneta.

-viniste-chillo mientras me abrazaba.

-si-me rei.

Caminamos hacia la fiesta, y pude ver que la mitad del pueblo había venido a esta fiesta. La familia Cullen estaba sentada en su correspondida mesa.

Me sente junto a Edward, el hermano de Alice y mi amor platónico.

Él era tres años mayor que yo, ya estaba en la universidad mientras que Alice y yo seguíamos en ultimo año. Y por esa razón el creia que tenia derecho a tratarme como a una niña, lo odiaba por eso. Siempre me miraba como si fuera su hermanita, y no lo soy. Soy la mejor amiga de su hermanita, pero no por eso tiene que mirarme así. Soy toda una mujer, estoy apunto de graduarme en unos meses, y hoy estaba decidida a no dejar que se terminara el año sin que primero Edward Cullen fuera mio.

-¿Cómo estas, Bellita?-me sonrió Edward saludándome.

-no llames así-dije aun con una sonrisa-bien, Edward. ¿Cómo va la universidad?-le pregunte.

-todo va genial. ¿Cuánto falta para que te gradúes? ¿un año?-me sonrió de nuevo, mientras que yo borraba mi sonrisa de inmediato.

-faltan 5 meses-le dije ahora malhumorada.

-wow, el tiempo pasa volando-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-eso dicen-rode mis ojos.

Mi plan era sacar a Edward a bailar una canción lo suficientemente sexy como para insinuármele sin insinuármele tan obviamente.

Estuve un rato esperando la canción correcta mientras Edward hablaba animadamente con su familia y yo fingía escuchar a Alice hablar de su nuevo novio Jasper, hasta que sono Scream de Usher. Era perfecta.

-Edward-lo llame y el se giro a verme-¿bailamos?

-claro-me sonrió y nos levantamos. El me guio hasta la pista de baile.

_Louder louder, scream. _

_If you wanna scream, yeah. Let me know and I take you there._

Comencé a moverme al ritmo de la musica, lo unico malo era que Edward apenas y me tocaba, su mano apenas y rozaba mi cintura.

Me gire para darle la espalda, e inocentemente rozar mi trasero contra su pantalón.

-uuh baby, baby , uuh baby, baby-canté mientras me pegaba mas a Edward, el cual me giro para verme a la cara, su mano al fin agarro firmemente mi cintura y me pego mas a su cuerpo, hubo un momento en el que me separo un poco y me hizo dar una pequeña vuelta, en la que nota que paso su mirada por todo mi cuerpo, el cual estaba metido en un corto y ajustado vetido de encaje azul celeste sobre tela del mismo color. (**N.A: parecido al que uso Kloe kardashian odom en la final de the x factor usa)**

-¿Qué edad dices que tienes, Bella?-murmuro en mi oído cuando volvió a pegarme a su cuerpo.

-18-dije mientras volvia a darle la espalda.

- Imagine me whispering in your ear then I wanna take off all your clothes and put somethin' on ya-canto el en mi oido con su sensual voz. Lo cual hizo que mi ropa interior se humedeciera.

Mientras me seguia rozando a Edward, podia sentir como un bulto crecia en su pantalon y como su mano de vez en cuando apretaba mi cintura, de repente sus dos manos estaban en mi cadera apretándome contra ese bulto que no paraba de crecer en su pantalón.

Nuestros movimientos solo hacían que me calentara mas, ya que Edward no paraba de cantar de forma sensual en mi oído, y de apretarme cada vez un poco mas contra su cuerpo. Luego cambiaron la canción, poniendo One More Night de Maroon 5, la cual tambien me parecía una canción de ritmo sexy.

-making me love you-cante cuando me gira para verlo.

¡si! Me sonrió de manera diferente, esa sonrisa de lado sensual mientras su mano paseaba de mi cintura al inicio de mi muslo, y de mi muslo a mi cintura.

Me aleje un poco y comencé a bailar para él, pasando las manos por mi cuerpo y mirándolo atentamente los ojos, el se rio y volvió a unir nuestros cuerpos mientras miraba mis labios.

-te conozco desde que eras una bebe en pañales-comento Edward.

-lo sé-dije mientras acariciaba su cabello con una mano, y con la otra su hombro mientras bailábamos. El cerro los ojos ante mi tacto-has crecido mucho-dijo después de aclararse la garganta.

-tu tambien-y me rei un poco sintiendo aun su erección en mi vientre.

-creo que deje algo en el coche-me dijo mirándome intensamente-¿me acompañarías a buscarlo?-pregunto.

-claro-le sonreí mientras caminábamos hacia la salida.

En cuanto llegamos a su auto, me acorralo contra su cuerpo y el coche.

-¿entonces, Isabella?-me miro intensamente.

-¿algun problema, Edward?-dije devolviéndole la mirada.

-si, tengo uno-y se acerco hasta a estar a un centímetro de mis labios-en mis pantalones. y todo gracias a que tu-me miro de nuevo a los ojos-eres una provocadora-y en ese momento me beso profundamente, mientras su lengua luchaba con la mia, en una pelea que ninguno iba a ganar o perder, y yo gustosa le devolvi el beso. Luego el se separo de mi-Bella, Bella, Bella-canto para después besar mi frente.-esto no esta bien-nego con la cabeza-eres la mejor amiga de mi hermana menor.

-no soy una niña, Edward-le dije seria mente-soy toda una mujer. ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?-lo mire a los ojos mientras mi mano bajaba de su pecho, por su abdomen, hasta llegar a su erección, hacia que Edward gruñera bajito. Comencé a masajearlo encima de la fina tela de su pantalón, mientras que Edward me miraba a los ojos mordiéndose el, gimio fuerte cuando le di un apretón-oh dios. Bella, detente-me dijo mientras que yo desabrochaba su pantalón y liberaba su erección, y comenzaba a masturbarlo.

Su auto estaba en el puesto mas lejano así que nadie nos veria.

Lo masturbe mas rápido, escuchando sus leves jadeos, luego me agache y le di una lamida.

-mierda, Bella-gimio y grito.

-¿te gusta?-le pregunte para después meter su pene en mi boca.

-oh-jadeo-si, Bella-lo mire a los ojos mientras seguía chupando su erección, el agarro mi cabeza y comenzó a envestir mi boca rápidamente-estoy apunto de llegar, Bella. Es mejor que te detengas-y eso hice. me levante para mirarlo a los ojos.

El abrió la puerta trasera de su auto y me recorto en el asiento, subió mi vestido hasta mi cintura.

-¿te pusiste esta panti para mi?-dijo mientras me las quitaba y yo asentía. Me miro a los ojos mientras sonreía y su dedo comenzaba a tocar mi intimidad-estas muy mojada, Bella-metio un dedo en mi haciandome gritar.

-dios, Edward-grite cuando metió un segundo dedo y comenzó a bombear rápidamente. Deje de sentir sus dedos dentro de mi, y estaba apunto de quejarme cuando algo mas grande los sustituyo. Edward empezó a penetrarme de forma lenta y calmada, mirándome a los ojos, el encima de mi, volvió a unir nuestros labios en un beso apasionado mientras seguía con su ritmo tranquilo.

-sabes, Bella, siempre me has gustado, y me sentía mal por eso, porque eres como mi hermana, creciste conmigo, pero no puedo evitar desearto como lo hago-dijo mientras aceleraba el ritmo-¿me deseas, Bella?-dijo mientras lo hacia mas fuerte.

-si, Edward-gemi.

-gritalo, Bella, nesecito que lo grites-gruño mientras me penetraba salvajemente.

-oh, dios-grite-si, Edward, si-grite mientras sentía su pene entrar y salir de mi con fuerza y brutalidad, causándome demasiado placer.

-oh si, Bella-jadeo mientras seguía con su savaje ritmo-desde hoy eres mia-me gruño firme-¿entiendes? Mia.

-si, si. Voy a llegar-jadeé desesperada.

-haslo-gruño mientras lo hacia mas rápido-ahora, Bella.

Y eso fue todo lo que se nesecito para hacer explotar el nudo en mi vientre, y Edward llego justo después de mi, dio dos estocadas y salió de mi, recostándose encima de mi cuero.

-wow, Bella. Eso estuvo genial-dijo él.

-¿sigues pensando que soy una niña?-le pregunte.

-por supuesto que no.-y luego de mirarme a los ojos, volvió a besarme apasionadamente, pero con mucha ternura-te quiero-me dijo entre beso y beso.

-¿desde cuando?-le pregunte curiosa.

-desde que cumpliste 15, desde ese entonces no puedo parar de pensar en ti.

-te lo guardaste por mucho tiempo.

-me sentía mal, Bella. Sentía que quería cojerme a una niña. Después de todo, Alice es mi hermanita, y tu eres su mejor amiga, era raro pensar en ti de otra manera que no fuera esa. Pero ahora todo es diferente, Bella. Ahora tu eres toda mia-y me sonrió-toda, toda mia.

-¿sabes que eso quiere decir que eres todo mio?-le sonreí tambien, y en ese instante, se oyeron los fuegos artificiales anunciando que ya era 1 de Enero.

-que linda forma de empezar el año-me dijo riéndose.

-totalmente-me rei con el.


End file.
